Ella, es ella a la que amaba (ONESHOT)
by XxSasuSaku10xX
Summary: n el momento menos inesperado, Sasuke la encontró. En el escenario de un hotel. Miré al escenario y la ví. Ella es ella, estoy seguro, si ella, es ella a la que amaba. Nunca olvide tú nombre. Sakura Haruno


Prólogo:

-¡Mami! ¡Papi! .-Lloraba un niño de cabello oscuro, lloraba mucho, parecía estar acompañado por su hermano mayor, también lloraba mucho. Estaban enfrente de unas tumbas.

Me acerco a él, sé que no me conoce, pero no me gusta verle llorar, me da pena.

Me mira, me mira a los ojos, esta dejando de llorar, yo también le miro.

-¿Q-quién eres? .-Me pregunta.

-Quiero darte mi apoyo, siento lo de tus padres.

-Me acerco y le abrazo, él se sorprende pero me abraza. Luego abrazo a su hermano, pero este me sonríe, yo le conozco, él venía mi casa a jugar con mi hermano.

Me despido con la mano y me voy no quiero molestar.

-Vamos a casa, es tarde. -Dijo el hermano mayor.

El hermano pequeño asintió mientras miraba hacía atrás.

En el colegio dos años después. (Ya tenían 8 años)

Es la hora del recreo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Me alegro de verte! ¡Mis papás me compraron chocolate! ¿Quieres comer conmigo? .-Me preguntaba alegremente mi mejor y única amiga Ino.

-¡Ino! ¡Yo también me alegro! No quiero chocolate, vas a convertirte en una ballena .-Me burlé de ella, mis padres siempre me decían eso cuándo comía muchas chuches.

-Jooo Sakura..no seas mala .-Ino empezaba a poner morritos de tristeza

-Jijiji era mentira el chocolate es bueno .-Intenté arreglar lo que dije

-Sakura Haruno tienes que venir con nosotros Tsunade la hokage tiene que hablar contigo.-Me dijo un profesor, tuve miedo.

Y ahí estaba el niño de cabello oscuro, estaba hablando con el profesor Kakashi-sensei. Mi profesor le acaricia la cabeza, parece consolarle. Mi sensei me a visto, sus ojos trasmiten pena, ¿por qué?.

La hokage me espera, me a mirado y me sonríe.

-Hola Sakura .-Me dice

-Buenos días directora. -No supe cómo saludarla.

Vaya tiene unos pechos enormes, no le veo casi la cara.

-Ven tenemos que ir a visitar a dos personas.

Me da la mano y yo la acepto. Me coge fuerte de la mano, estamos yendo al cementerio, creo que hay algo que va mal.

Están todos los amigos de papá y mamá, me miran con lastima.

-Tus padres...han fallecido en la misión Sakura... -Me abrazó fuertemente nada mas decírmelo.

Me he quedado en blanco, estoy en shock, no pienso en nada, no siento nada, tengo los ojos muy abiertos, mi corazón parece no latir. Tengo miedo. Todos se acercan a mi y me abrazan, yo sigo sin poder moverme, estoy tensa, no se que hacer.

Cuando todos se han ido y me he quedado sola con la hokage, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no me dí cuenta. Lentamente siento como mi corazón va latiendo, cada vez mas fuerte, me duele, me duele mucho.

Me duele mucho no paro de llorar, mi hermano acaba de venir. Ha venido asustado, me a visto, me esta abrazando y llora tan fuerte como yo.

-Narutonii-chan .-Dije entre lágrimas.

-Sakura-chan... -Me respondió llorando.

La hokage se fue nos dejo solos. Todo es muy frío, pero mi hermano esta aquí, estoy protegida.

Yo y mi hermano hemos ido a casa solos, no sabemos que haremos.

Llaman a la puerta y Naruto abre.

-Hokage-sama

-Buenas noches Naruto, Sakura.- Entra con una sonrisa y con el niño de pelo oscuro a su lado. -Este es Sasuke Uchiha, a tenido vuestro mismo problema y he pensado en traerlo para que viva con vosotros, ¿qué os parece?

-Yey! ¡Genial! .-Gritó mi hermano.

-Sí, ¿y su hermano? .-Pregunté alegre.

-Su hermano estará conmigo, quiere ser policía y estará conmigo entrenando. -Me respondió, me daba pena que tuviera que entrenar desde tan joven pero me alegro por él. -Os dejo, ¿Sasuke quieres quedarte o quieres irte?

-Me da igual .-Respondió frío y distante, él me miraba, pero apartaba la vista, me ha reconocido.

-Bueno pues quédate y si no te gusta ven a mi casa. La hokage salió de la casa dejándonos solos.

-¡Vamos a conocernos! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y ella es Sakura Uzumaki, mi hermana, ¿a que es guapa? .-Se presentaba feliz y emocionado de tener a alguien mas con nosotros.

-Yo..soy Sasuke Uchiha..y mi hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha esta entrenando para ser policía y atrapar a los que mataron a mis papás. -Nos confesó.

Yo no dejaba de mirarle, era muy guapo, quería ser su amiga, pero me daba vergüenza.

Nos pasamos toda la noche conociéndonos y jugando, Sasuke cada vez era más abierto con nosotros y parecía divertirse.

10 años después (Sakura ya tenía 18, Sasuke y Naruto tenían 20)

Yo y Sasuke estábamos discutiendo, como siempre, y mientras Naruto se quedaba sentado en medio de nosotros y escuchaba atentamente.

Último día que vería a Sasuke y a mi hermano, ya que ellos se iban a ir a la gran ciudad de Tokyo.

-¡Eres un estúpido egoísta controlador! .-Grité harta de que tuviera que hacer siempre lo que él quería.

-¡Molestia! ¡Tengo 2 años más que tú! .-Me gritó de vuelta, pero yo le interrumpí antes de que prosiguiera.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Siempre estás con lo mismo! ¡"Qué si soy más mayor", "qué si me tienes que respetar más", "que me tienes que obedecer"! ¡A la mierda tú y tus ordenes! ¡NO SOY UNA CHACHA A LA QUÉ LE MANDAS HACER LO QUE TE DE LA PUT* GANA! .-Grité, cabreada, no lo aguantaba más. Sabía que era su último día en el pueblo pero no se iría como un "boss" chulito de la vida, NO.

-¡Eres insoportable! ¡Sólo quería que me hicieras la p*ta maleta! ¡Inútil! .-Me gritó de aquella manera, me dolió, me dolió mucho.

-Oye teme, relájate, sólo es una maleta, yo ya hice la mía, si tan ocupado estás puedo hacerla yo y ya esta, no hace falta gritarse, vais a llamar la atención de todo el pueblo con vuestros gritos. -Me "defendió" entre comillas, él supo que me dolió, pero no le voy a dar el placer de mostrarle mis lágrimas al estúpido, no lloraré por él.

-No, déjale Naruto, es tan estúpido que no sabe hacerlo él so-li-to, además, ¿no eras 2 años más mayor? .-Le solté en la cara, no sé cómo me atreví, pero me quedé a gusto.

-Sakura-chan...

-Hmp, yo seré estúpido y todo lo que tú digas críaja. -Se calló un momento y yo me cabreé, ¿criaja? ¡¿yo?!.- pero tú, tú eres una molestia, eres tan insoportable, gritona y sobretodo, todo, todo, IN-Ú-TIL. -Me deletreó como si fuera una niña retrasada que no sabía entender las cosas.

Su comentario fue un golpe duro de aguantar, ¿era cierto lo que me dijo? No, sé que no, sé que estaba enfadado conmigo, se veía su ira, pero yo también y me supe controlar y no le solté tantos insultos en una misma frase, ¿o sí?, no sé pero me ofendí mucho.

Quería salir de ahí, me estaba agobiando y Sasuke no dejaba de mirarme serio, y mi hermano parecía querer no estar presente.

Sasuke parecía ofendido, pero no, seguro que no, era un egoísta que solo pensaba en si mismo y le daba igual lo que dijeran de él.

Yo no era orgullosa y verle mirándome así me estaba matando, quería abrazarle y consolarle entre mis brazos, pero esta vez no seré buena, seré como él.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome así toda la tarde? .-Le espeté de una forma que hizo que un aire de culpa me asfixiara.

Sasuke apartó la mirada un segundo, la volvió a chocar con mi mirada y se fue a la cocina, cogió un vaso de agua y se fue a su dormitorio dando un portazo.

Cuando dio el portazo me dí cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y lo solté de golpe.

-Sakura-chan, menudo espectáculo ¿no? Haha .-Decía intentando quitar la tensión del ambiente.

No quería responder, quería llorar, así que le abrace y hundí mi cara en su pecho. Él me abrazó, y me daba besos en la cabeza, era realmente acogedor. Me sentía bien, realmente bien, parecía que él era el único que me entendía. A los minutos me separé de él, cuando ya me sentía mas tranquila.

-Gracias Naruto-kun .-Le dije sonriendo.

-De nada hermanita.- Me respondió guiñándome un ojo y dándome un beso en la frente.

2 horas más tarde, era la hora de partida de Sasuke y Naruto, ya se iban, se iban y no les volvería a ver.

-Adiós Naruto-kun, por favor cuídate, cuídate mucho mucho muchísimo. -Le decía sin dejar de abrazarle fuertemente.

-Lo haré, lo haré, pero si me sigues apretando como lo haces creo que no llegaré vivo a Tokyo. -Me decía con humor y yo le solté riéndome.

Al minuto salió Sasuke de la casa y al parecer Naruto se metió en el coche para dejarnos "intimidad".

-Hmp, toma, para que no me olvides. -Me colocó una cajita en la mano y me abrazó, me pilló por sorpresa pero le abracé de todos modos.

No sé porque empecé a llorar en su hombre, le iba a echar de menos, eso estaba claro, ¿pero tanto cómo para llorar por alguien cómo él?.

-Cuídate Sasuke-kun...y gracias. -Le dije antes de que nos separáramos.

-Antes quiero que veas lo que hay en la caja.

-¡Oye qué no tenemos toda la tarde! ¡Hay que estar 2 horas antes en la puerta de embarque! ¿Recuerdas? .-Chillaba Naruto, se notaba que se estaba poniendo impaciente.

-Hmp, ni caso.

Yo me reí y mientras abrí la caja. ¡Era un collar! ¡Un collar con una mitad de corazón! En medio del collar había una inicial "S" no sabía si era mi inicial o la suya, pero me encantaba. Detrás del collar estaba el símbolo de la familia de Sasuke. Me emocioné tanto que me puse a llorar.

-Hmp, déjame ponértelo, yo tengo la otra mitad...- Decía cada vez bajando el tono, se notaba que estaba pasando vergüenza, no era típico en él.

Me puso el collar, me quedaba perfecto, lo sentía. Le volví a abrazar fuertemente y me despedí de él.

Me quedé enfrente de la casa hasta ver cómo el punto negro se terminaba de alejar.

Pasaron 2 años más.

Ino e Hinata hicieron un grupo de canto, me pidieron entrar en el y cantar canciones juntas pero no quería, me daba vergüenza, sólo sustituía a Hinata cuando se ponía mala, constantemente tenía problemas en su garganta y no podía cantar, así que asistía a sus "mini-conciertos" que hacían en el pueblo por ella. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

Ya teníamos 20 años, yo triunfe en la medicina y me iban a mandar a trabajar a Tokyo también, como Sasuke y Naruto, solo que Sasuke de empresario y Naruto como su abogado. Estaba tan ilusionada, al fin después de 2 años podré verles. Cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke, tocaba mi collar que no me lo quité desde que él con sus propias manos me lo puso.

Ya era el día que me iba a ir, y como Hinata e Ino fueron mis mejores amigas, estuvieron conmigo en todo momento decidí invitarlas a que se vinieran a vivir conmigo en Tokyo, tendrían mas oportunidades de triunfar como cantantes que aquí, y ellas, claramente, aceptaron sin pensárselo.

Quedaban 5 horas para ir a Tokyo así que cogí mi móvil y llamé a Naruto para avisarle. Se puso muy contento, pareció incluso emocionarse, le pillé en el trabajo, y se oía por el teléfono como gritaba mi nombre y que vendría, creo que montó un escándalo pero no me importó, me hacía feliz.

Al colgar con él me dirigí al cementerio, para despedirme de mis padres antes de abandonar el pueblo.

Pasé mucho tiempo en el cementerio inconscientemente, pero no me molestó.

Cuando llegué a casa vi como Hinata venía andando con sus maletas y con Ino.

-Wow, cuantas maletas, yo sólo llevo dos, pero vosotras 5, me sorprendéis. -Dije con humor

-No te confundas Sakura-san, en verdad yo llevo 1 maleta, Ino 4, y la estoy ayudando.-Me respondió con vergüenza.

-Sí eso es cierto, pero oye, vamos en avión ¿no? No importa la cantidad de maletas que lleve. -Decía mientras movía las manos de forma como si no importará nada. -Además no llevo 3 maletas, llevo dos maletas y una mochila. -Corrigió, aunque para mi y al parecer para Hinata también, esa mochila, parecía otra maleta de más.

-Menos mal que Naruto nos recogerá en el aeropuerto, porque no veo a la pobre Hinata cogiendo tus maletas.

-No me las está cogiendo, me esta ayudando y además le dí las que menos pesan.

-¿C-cómo? ¿estás son las que menos pesan?. -Preguntó ella asustada.

-Hm si .-Respondió con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El taxi se acercaba y nosotras nos preparábamos.

.-.-.-

Ya habíamos bajado del avión, fue una hora de trayecto, no tardó mucho. Al salir vimos el gran y llamativo pelo de mi hermano.

Él me vio, yo deje mis maletas y corrí hacía el, estaba muy emocionada de volver a verle.

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí no vamos sobradas de maletas como para coger dos mas! ¿¡sabes?! .-Gritó Ino quejándose.

Volví corriendo y cogí mis dos maletas. Naruto ayudó a Hinata que parecía estar molida de coger la mochila y la maleta de Ino.

-¿Pero qué llevas aquí Hinata-chan? -Preguntó sorprendido por el peso.

-Eh... -Hinata iba a responder pero Ino se adelantó.

-No son suyas, son mías, gracias. -Dijo entre risas, le daba gracia que se quejarán por el peso.

-Wow...

-Sí hermanito, yo también me sorprendí.

Quince minutos después llegamos a nuestra casa, era enorme y espaciosa, se sentía de maravilla.

-Wow Sakura-chan, has conseguido una buena casa.

-Gracias, y al mejor precio .-Soné como una mujer de los anuncios vendiendo compresas sin alas.

Naruto se fue dejándonos solas en el apartamento. Era muy tarde y estábamos acabadas, así qué nos fuimos a dormir, decidimos dejar las maletas para mañana. Cada una se cogió una habitación, y yo por pura suerte, conseguí la mejor de la casa.

Mi cuarto tenía su baño propio, (¡PERFECTO!), una gran ventana que daba vistas a un pequeño jardín con muchas flores de colores y con una fuente en medio, era una habitación enorme con armario empotrado en la pared, su escritorio...había de todo para vivir perfectamente.

Cerré los ojos y me fui a un sueño que parecía infinito.

CAPÍTULO 1

Desperté llena de energía, y al parecer no fui la única, salí de mi cuarto y vi a Hinata y a Ino discutir.

-¡Buenos días chicas!

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! Tengo una sorpresa, Hinata volvió a despertar mal con la garganta...y...- No la dejé continuar.

-Qué gran sorpresa, no me extraña que estuvierais discutiendo .-Reí mientras miraba a Hinata que parecía haberle echo gracia mi comentario.

-Espera...oye eres igual de terca que tú hermano, -suspiró.- quería decir, no me interrumpas... -se calla un segundo.- ¡Vamos a cantar en el hotel Mandarin Oriental!, sé que el nombre suena raro y tal, pero es uno de los mejores hoteles. -Se la veía llena de emoción, pero yo tenía otros planes que era comprarle algún regalo especial a Sasuke ya que hoy era su cumple.

-Verás Ino...tengo otras cosas que hacer, además no deshicimos las maletas. -Intenté librarme de cantar.

-Na, na, na, de mi no te libras, esta es una oportunidad magnífica y no dejaré que la tires por la borda. -Decía sin respirar casi.

Hinata decidió hacerse un té ya que no podía hablar casi, pues beber algo caliente le aliviaría el dolor.

-A lo mejor Hinata se recupera, y puede ir ella. -Dije, no quería cantar, en el pueblo cantaba porque eran como una familia, y aquí no conocía a nadie.

-Necesitaríamos un milagro. -Me respondió y yo en mi interior pensé "yo si que necesitaría un milagro para librarme de ti".

-Hmp

-Vaya, si que echas de menos a Sasuke, no dejas de tocar el collar y ya hasta le imitas, prf .-Ino se burlaba de mí, pero era cierto no dejé de tocar el collar, no me di cuenta.

-Me voy a duchar y a deshacer mi maleta, luego saldré a dar una vuelta por Tokyo y cuando vuelva me dormiré, ese será mi día, sip .-Le dije, haber si así entendía de una vez que no quería ir.

-Ohohoho te digo yo que tú día será, ducharte, vestirte bien sexy e ir conmigo al hotel, impresionar a todo el personal, volver a casa y dormir, ese será tú día. -Me dejo atónita.

-Vaaaaya...me voy a duchar, chaito. -Le respondí, a lo mejor cambio de idea, pero hasta entonces mi plan de hoy estaría intacto.

Media hora después salí, medité el si cantar o no, y creo que quería, no estaba segura.

Me sequé el pelo y me maquillé con un maquillaje sencillo. Salí al salón y estaba todo echo un desastre, ropa por todos lados.

-Mira, mira, la que no iba a cantar. -Me vaciló Ino.

-Nunca dije que cantaría.

-Si, pues no entiendo el porque te maquillas, siempre lo haces cuando es un día especial. -Me atacó Ino y como parecía Hinata estaba de acuerdo con ella, ya que señalaba hacía Ino y asentía con la cabeza.

-Bueno a lo mejor tengo dudas. -Admití, ya no valía la pena seguir escondiéndolo.

-¡Bien! ¡Genial! ¡Perfecto! Más que nada, porque ya le dije que iríamos. -La miré frunciendo el ceño, intenté fingir estar enfadada pero es que estaba tan ilusionada que me dio igual.

Ya arreglamos nuestras cosas, cada una de nosotras, ordenó lo que tenía que ordenar y nos acomodamos en la casa. Era todo tan perfecto, tan irreal.

Pasaron horas de decidir que ponernos, nuestros maquillajes (aunque yo ya estaba lista en ese sentido) y que peinado llevaríamos.

Yo me decidí por mi cabello planchado y con ondulos en las puntas, me realzaba la cara ya que caían por mis hombros de una forma que parecía como si me hubieran dibujado a la perfección, sé que sonó muy creído pero es lo que pensé al verme en el espejo.

Me puse un vestido morado que era corto por delante y por detrás era largo, era mi vestido favorito, me lo compré y nunca me lo puse.

Después de ponerme el vestido, me puse unos tacones de color negro.

Al estar completamente lista, salí de la habitación, vi a Ino corriendo de lado a lado sin zapatos pidiendo ayuda a Hinata, que se notaba que hacía todo lo que podía.

Cuando Hinata me vio, se detuvo en seco y eso llamó la atención de Ino.

-¿Oye que te pasa? ¿Por qué te paras así? -Ino no entendía nada, pero Hinata levanto el brazo señalando hacía mi. -¿Pero qué...wow -No terminó lo que iba a decir, pero se notaba que se quedó chocada conmigo.

-Estás...mira Sakura, porque no soy un tío que sino...estás bella, bellísima.

Hinata asentía rápido, pero luego miró en el reloj que había encima mío colgado en la pared y se apresuró en terminar de peinar a Ino.

Mientras esta la peinaba yo hablaba con Ino.

-¿Vas a cantar la canción que compusiste? La de Love Me Like You Do, esa que compusiste pensando en Sasuke seguro. -Adivinó.

-N-no la compuse pensando en él! .-Me sonrojé, era cierto, pensaba en él, pero era porque le echaba de menos.

-Ya ya, ¿bueno la vas a cantar?

-N-no sé... ¿y si canto la de Outside?

-¡No! Esa otro día.

-Ah que va a haber mas días... -Parecía que era una pesadilla todo esto.

-Hinata elige tu, cuál, Outside o Love Me Like You Do.

Hinata ponía con sus dedos el número dos, o sea la de Love Me Like You Do, que vergüenza.

-Bien! Ya esta decidido, ale, se canta esa, punto.

Hinata levantó las manos en señal de haber terminado y justo, llamó mi hermano en el telefonillo.

Subió las escaleras y entró.

-Wow, menudos bombones estoy viendo .-Decía mientras nos miraba, pero cuando Hinata bajó las escaleras se perdió del mundo, pareció olvidarse de nosotras.

Ino llevaba un moño medio suelto con rizos, y un maquillaje también sencillo pero a la vez cantoso. Ella llevaba un vestido azul marino que combinaba con mi vestido. Mientras que Hinata llevaba un vestido blanco de estilo bailarina de cisne, le quedaba hermoso, creo que era la mas guapa de nosotras.

-¿Listas? -Preguntó.

Todas asentimos con emoción y salimos para dirigirnos al hotel.

Al llegar, había muchas personas, tantas que pensé que iba a morir de la vergüenza, de la que se había librado Hinata, bendita garganta.

Naruto nos estaba presentando y cuando dijo nuestros nombres mi corazón volcó, tenía demasiado miedo.

-¡Animo chicas! Yo os estaré viendo entre el público, lo haréis genial. -Me sorprendí bastante, Hinata, tenía la voz perfecta, no entendí nada, pero no era momento para preguntar.

Salimos al escenario y mucha gente nos aplaudía y nos gritaba "guapas" era vergonzoso, pero Ino parecía encantada.

La música empezó a sonar y yo tenía que empezar a cantar.

You're the light, You're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, You're the pain

You're the only thing i wanna touch

Never knew that it coul mean so much, so much

(Cambio de papeles ahora los pensamientos son de Sasuke)

¿Pero qué? ¡Esa voz! ¡Es ella!

Está en el escenario, es ella, Sakura.

You're the feel, I don't care

Cause i've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

-¡Oye teme! ¡Mi Sakura-chan esta cantando! .-Me decía Naruto acercándose a mí.

-Cállate! .-Le grité, quería escucharla a ella

So Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Me quedé embobado con ella, su voz era tan ángelical, no podía, todos disfrutaban de su voz, había gente que se besaba.

Sakura...te he echado tanto de menos.

Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy gray i've got to find

Only you can set me heart on fire, on fire

-Sakura... -Dije en voz alto emvovado

-Oe teme, te gusta mi hermana, deja de negarlo.

-Que te calles, por tú culpa perdí 30 segundos de la canción.

So Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

-Vaaaya si que estas pillao por ella, no te preocupes, te permito que salgas con ella, tienes suerte de ser mi amigo.

-¡Qué cierres la boca! .-Le grité, me estaba poniéndo nervioso, no me dejaba centrarme en ella.

Naruto se quedó callado, le miré un segundo, y al mirarle ya se estaba besando con Hinata, pervertido.

-Vaaya, es guapa la pelirrosa ¿cierto? .-Me dijo Deidara, me enfadó que dijera eso.

-Es mi novia .-Dije frío sin pensarlo.

-Oh vaya que pena, pues la rubia, que tampoco esta nada mal, pero que nada mal. -Me respondió mientras andaba hacía delante para dirigirse al escenario.

La canción había terminado, maldita sea.

Sakura ya no estaba en el escenario tengo que

(Vuelvo con Sakura)

Yo e Ino habiamos salido del hotel, queriamos respirar aire limpio después de ese concierto.

-Ino...¿crees qué me salió bien? -Pregunté nerviosa.

-¿Qué si te ha salido bien?, Oh nena, a salido genial, ¿no viste los besos que se daban en medio de la canción? ¿Y los aplausos finales?

Me sonroje en un principio, fue vergonzoso pero me siento satisfecha.

-Hey, hola nena, ¿quieres un trago? -Le invitó a Ino un chico rubio alto, bastante guapo.

-Hm..claro ¿por qué no? .-Le respondió cogiendo la copa.- Te veo luego nena. -Se despidió de mi

Respire profundamente feliz de lo que hice, me atreví a cantar en un gran público, eso fue un gran logro para mí.

-¡Sakuura! .- Esa voz...me dí la vuelta...¡Sasuke!

Me sorprendí tanto que salté a abrazarle, no pude controlar mi ansias de tocarle de nuevo.

-Te he echado tanto de menos, y verte en el escenario...has estado genial.

-Gr-gracias Sasuke-kun .-Respondí sonrojada.

-Llevas el collar que te dí... -Me dijo mirándo mi collar.

-Sí, aún no me lo he quitado .-Respondí riendo.

-Oh Sakura...

Y me besó.

Un beso largo y apasionado.

Al separarnos me relamí y su sonrisa se acentuó.

-¿Más? -me preguntó

Enredé las manos en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

-Más.


End file.
